


It's only dreams

by Flammenkobold



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Dreams, Gen, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 00:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15279960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: In his dreams he watches them or Jon has some dreams of his team while stranded in the US.





	It's only dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shoulder_Devil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoulder_Devil/gifts).



In his dreams he watches Martin cry over a statement, breath coming ragged.

In his dreams he watches Melanie shake, pleads tumbling from her lips to not be made to know more.

In his dreams he watches Tim’s lips turn into a hard line, manic determination taking over as he chases down paper trails.

In his dreams he watches Basira read and bide her time, nearly bursting at the seams.

In his dreams he watches them fall apart and crumble, while Elias watches with owl-eyed diligence.

When he wakes, Jon tells himself that it’s just dreams.

He almost believes himself.


End file.
